


The safest I feel is with your hands on my neck

by hansoltimestwo



Series: Kpop Smuts [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay kinda, Daddy Kink, Daddy!JB, Degradation, Lmao poly markjingyeom, M/M, Mentions of JackBam if you squint, bratty youngjae, ddlb, this is really filthy wow, youngjae basically just wants dick 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansoltimestwo/pseuds/hansoltimestwo
Summary: Youngjae is a good boy—usually.





	The safest I feel is with your hands on my neck

**Author's Note:**

> This is really horribly written I'm sorry oops and it's fairly filthy and I think I should bathe in some holy water. Dunno if anyone will read this but if you do should I write more?

Youngjae is a good boy—usually. At least that's what Jaebum told him. But everyone with eyes, (except for Jaebum of course because he thought his Jae was an angel) knew that he was a brat only when he didn't get his way. Jaebum never noticed it was only when Youngjae wanted something that he began acting up. Throwing his stuffed animals, fake crying or even throwing an entire fit; anything to get what he wanted. 

Which in most cases, was the type of attention Jaebum thought he hated. Youngjae always made an effort to pretend he hated it, when it was fairly obvious it was the opposite. 

Youngjae always kept it from his Daddy, but he secretly loved being a brat, because it meant he would be punished for it.

Spread open, Youngjae would always be spanked before Jaebum teased him in any way he could, until Youngjae was sobbing into the mattress, only able to utter out little whines of 'please' and 'Daddy'. 

And this, was the exact reason he had been being a brat for the past week. 

Jaebum had just come home from a business trip 6 days before, and he was exhausted to say the least. The time he wasn't out with his coworkers Jackson and his little Thai boyfriend Kunpimook, along with newfound dominant friends Jinyoung and Yugyeom, with their little Mark, he was sleeping. 

And frankly, Youngjae was pissed. He hadn't been able to spend time with Jaebum for 2 weeks, and he got home and slept, or went out with his stupid coworkers. Youngjae was done with being ignored the second day in, so he began deliberately breaking rules—talking back to Jaebum when he actually spoke with Youngjae, drawing on the walls, and swearing constantly. 

Which resulted in corner time. Every. Single. Time. 

So, on the 6th day of Jaebum's return, Youngjae decided he needed to step up his game. 

Jaebum and Youngjae were sitting in their spacious living room, Jaebum watching whatever show that was on the television, and Youngjae quietly coloring in his new princess book. He looked up at Jaebum, smiling a little at his plan. Sitting up a bit, he grabbed his stuffed giraffe, Penelope, and threw it at Jaebum's face. He shook his head a bit, muttering something about 'what did I say about throwing things' before returning his undivided attention to the show playing on the tv. 

Youngjae pouted a bit and thought of something else to do.

"Daddy, what are you watching?" Youngjae questioned in his cutest voice. Jaebum looked to Youngjae for a few seconds, making him smile, but turned his head back towards the tv and shrugged. 

Youngjae whined, slumping in his sitting position. 

That was, until another idea popped into his head. He grinned, crawling closer to his Daddy before sitting on his knees in between Jaebum's thighs. Youngjae looked innocently up at Jaebum and smiled more, trying to get Jaebum's attention. 

Jaebum didn't take his attention away from the tv, so Youngjae began running his hands up Jaebum's thighs. Which still gained no attention. 

So Youngjae stood up, sitting himself comfortably on Jaebum's lap with his legs on either side of Jaebum's waist. He wiggled a bit, which earned his lover's hands on his waist, holding him still. He giggled, moving his hips as much as he could while still being held still, which only earned a push from his dominant, resulting in Youngjae falling to the floor with a thud, and Jaebum still not taking his eyes off the tv. 

"Fucking shit!" Youngjae yelled, beginning to become angry. 

That surely got Jaebum's attention. 

"Excuse me?" Jaebum asked, taken aback by his little's language. 

"You heard me! All I want is some fucking attention and all you've done for the past 4 fucking days is ignore me!" Youngjae's voice began to rise as he stood up, one hand on his hip and the other pointing an acusing finger at his boyfriend. 

Youngjae couldn't quite process what happened next. Jaebum got up calmly, turning the tv off and grabbing Youngjae by his waist, picking him up and lifting him easily over his shoulder. He walked slowly up the stairs to their bedroom, dropping Youngjae on the bed and bending to reach under the bed for something. He stood back up, looking down at Youngjae with an unreadable expression. 

"Undress. Now." Jaebum ordered darkly, which had Youngjae scrambling to stand up and undress completely, leaving him exposed and vulnerable. He sat back down, looking up at Jaebum expectantly. 

"Hold the headboard and don't move. You'll make this much worse if you don't listen to me." Jaebum growled. 

Youngjae nodded quietly with a small whimper, laying down on the bed and reaching up to grab the headboard of the bed. Jaebum walked around the bed and reached out to tie Youngjae's hands to the headboard, with enough rope so he could turn Youngjae easily. He then grabbed a blindfold, gently wrapping it around Youngjae's head, careful not to pull his hair with the knot. 

When Youngjae was rendered mostly immobile, Jaebum searched through the bedside drawers for two things. When he found them, he turned Youngjae over. Youngjae whined, not knowing what was to come. 

Suddenly, Youngjae heard the sound of a cap opening, and he smiled.

The smile quickly turned into a long whine and a pout when he realized Jaebum was slipping a ring over his half hard cock, making him unable to find any type of release. 

After a few minutes, Youngjae thought Jaebum had walked away, until Youngjae felt his boyfriend's fingers prodding at his entrance and oh. Youngjae pushed himself up onto his knees to give Jaebum better access. He heard Jaebum chuckle from behind him and he whined, trying desperately to push back against Jaebum's fingers. 

"If you want to be such a needy slut, I'll give it all to you at once." Youngjae heard, along with the clicking of a cap again. He shook his head a little, whining at Jaebum but he got no response. 

A minute later, Youngjae felt something much bigger than one of Jaebum's fingers prodding at his entrance. He whimpered, pulling away a bit before feeling Jaebum grab his hip and hold him still. 

He cried out at the stretch of the object as Jaebum pushed it all the way in. He bit his lip at the sting, but he couldn't help but let out little moans, trying to push back against it but failing. 

"Daddy, please," Youngjae whined out. He heard Jaebum laugh from behind him, and a second later he felt a stinging pain in his ass. 

"Don't speak unless I say you can. You know this baby." He heard from behind him. He felt the object in him begin vibrating and he yelped, his eyes rolling back behind the blindfold. A minute later, he felt the presence of Jaebum disappear, and he pouted, disappointed. 

"Daddy! Please!" Youngjae yelled, trying to get his Daddy to come back to touch him, somewhere, anywhere. 

Jaebum wasn't planning on coming back any time soon. 

Jaebum decided to go out and get some groceries, since he hadn't been shopping since before his trip. So, he grabbed his keys and jacket, slipping on his shoes and walking out the door. 

~~

Jaebum returned 25 minutes later, and took his time putting the groceries away. 

Finally, Youngjae heard Jaebum coming up and stairs, and he cried out, hoping Jaebum was coming to help him. 

Jaebum stood in the doorway, marveling at his masterpiece. 

There Youngjae lay, thrashing around and grinding against the bed, trying to find some type of release to no avail. He whined loudly, begging to what he knew Youngjae assumed to be nobody. 

"Please, Daddy oh my g-god!" Youngjae whined. Jaebum smiled at him, and walked closer. 

Youngjae felt the bed dip, and he whimpered, seizing his movements and sticking his ass out further, trying to tempt Jaebum into letting him cum. 

Youngjae heard a chuckle, and he felt the vibrator being pulled out of him. He whined at the loss, but cried out shortly after feeling another stinging slap to his ass. 

He felt another slap on the other cheek, and he yelped, lurching forward. 

"Count, slut." He heard from behind him. He nodded, pushing his ass back again. 

~~

After 30 spanks, Youngjae was sobbing, pushing his ass back at every hit. Jaebum smiled, untying Youngjae's blindfold and restraints. Youngjae immediately wrapped his arms around Jaebum's neck, connecting their lips in a chaste kiss. 

"I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to be a meanie, I just wanted attention," Youngjae apologized quickly. Jaebum shrugged, smiling. 

"You still have to take care of me before I take care of you, baby." Jaebum ordered. Youngjae smiled, nodding and shuffling to the floor and situating himself between Jaebum's legs. He helped Jaebum out of his pants and underwear, quickly taking Jaebum's length in his mouth, sucking on the head and moaning as he felt precum beading on his tongue. Jaebum groaned, grabbing Youngjae's hair and holding him in place as he thrusted into his mouth. 

Youngjae looked up at Jaebum innocently, smiling around his cock and moaning. 

After a few minutes, Jaebum pulled Youngjae off and pulled him up, grabbing him and putting him on the bed on his back. Youngjae pulled his legs up and held them by the backs of his knees, smiling as he thought about what was going to happen. Jaebum shuffled up the bed and without warning pushed into Youngjae, causing him to cry out and throw his head back. 

Jaebum quickly started a fast, hard pace and reached out to put his hand around Youngjae's neck, squeezing a bit and biting his lip and the small smile on Youngjae's lips. 

As Jaebum felt himself getting closer to the edge, he pulled the cock ring off of Youngjae's member. Youngjae moaned at the contact. 

"Can I cum Daddy? P-please I c-can't—oh god," Youngjae whined out. Jaebum nodded his head at Youngjae, muttering something along the lines of 'go ahead baby, I'm close too' before Youngjae came, squirting all over his chest and clenching around Jaebum. Jaebum groaned loudly, releasing inside Youngjae before pulling out. 

"Daddy? Can I wear a plug tonight?" He heard Youngjae ask. Jaebum chuckled, getting up and grabbing Youngjae's favorite gem plug and a wet washcloth, pushing the plug in an oversensitive and whiny Youngjae before flipping him over and cleaning his chest, throwing the washcloth somewhere and laying down next to Youngjae. He pulled his little close, kissing his head and running his hands through his hair. 

"I love you, baby. But next time you want attention just ask okay?" Jaebum asked, grabbing Youngjae's pacifier from the night stand and pushing it into his mouth. Youngjae smiled and nodded sleepily. 

"I love you too Daddy," Youngjae mumbled through his pacifier.

Youngjae still never asked for attention. But Jaebum knew he wouldn't.


End file.
